ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 300 (25th December 1987)
Plot The Beales and Fowlers spend Christmas at Kathy and Pete's with Charlie, Dot and Ethel. Mary and Annie spend Christmas Day in hospital following the car crash. Den, Pat and Sharon spend Christmas Day together at The Vic, but the atmosphere is too quiet and dull for her liking. Ian gives Martin his old toy car set. Arthur, Ian and Pete all work together to set it up. Donna phones Kathy to wish her a merry Christmas. Rod meets Mary at the hospital to spend the rest of the day with her and Annie. Simon heads to The Vic to give Pat her Christmas present when Magda heads to work. He also has a present for Sharon, and then heads over to Kathy and Pete's flat to dish out presents over there. Sharon lies and tells Den she needs to tend to the turkey for Angie, and once outside, heads off alone. Dot, Ethel and Lou reminisce about their Christmas pasts. Dr Legg and Uncle also visit the ladies and they all spend time together. Chris arrives at the hospital to see Annie. Mary tells him she has not forgiven him. Charlie phones Rose to tell her he will be fleeing Albert Square tomorrow as he has hated spending Christmas with Dot. Pat tries to flirt with Den but he does not reciprocate. Instead, he heads over to Kathy and Pete's flat with presents for Martin and Vicki. Edie rushes down to the hospital from Stockport with Mary's brother, Brendan, to see Annie. She demands she sees a doctor about Annie and manages to immediately annoy Mary. The doorbell rings at Kathy and Pete's flat and Lou answers it - it is Mark. The family are thrilled by his presence. Edie gives Chris a harsh talking to in the hospital corridors. The doctor discharges Annie from hospital and Mary is thrilled. Edie tries to get Mary to go back to Stockport with her but Mary refuses to go. Den and Michelle open Vicki's present together. Mark and Pauline watch on as they do, both visibly uneasy. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mark - David Scarboro *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mary - Linda Davidson *Chris Smith - Allan O'Keefe *Rod - Christopher McHallem (Credited as "Rod Norman") Guest cast *Uncle - Leonard Maguire *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Mrs Smith - Eileen O'Brien *Brendan Smith - Ian Wilkinson *Girls Mother - Claudette Moore *Doctor - Angela Drummond *Nurse - Amanda Jane Tooth Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Backroom *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Walford General Hospital - Children's ward and corridor Notes *This episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 3.10pm as an extra episode for Christmas Day. *Last appearance of Mark Fowler until 21st August 1990 and final appearance of David Scarboro in the role. The role was taken over by Todd Carty in his next appearance. *Colin Russell (Michael Cashman) is credited but does not appear. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Hello Mum, back again like a bad penny.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 25,200,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes